Vehicle fuel tanks, such as those in automotive or recreational vehicle applications, are often located in relatively confined areas due to surrounding vehicle components. As such, it can be challenging to position a fuel tank on the vehicle in the desired location without interfering with an adjacent component. As a result, fuel tank shapes are often compromised and complex to fit within an available space. When designing the fuel tank to fit within the available space, consideration must be given to the size and shape (envelope) of a fuel pump within the fuel tank. The fuel pump envelope can further complicate the fuel tank design and its ability to fit within the available space.